


Comfort

by l_tales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin has a thing for Obi-Wan's nipples, Boys With Breasts, First Time, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, No Underage Sex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales
Summary: Obi-Wan stared at her in confusion. "Nurse him? Would it not... cause attachment?"The healer gave him a flat look. "I think if you started lactating because of your padawan's need, it is a little too late to worry about attachment, Knight Kenobi."Or,What starts as something innocent turns into something else when Anakin grows up and presents as an alpha.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1956





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】Comfort（by little_tales）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876869) by [Transatlanticism_1015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015)



> I blame Obikin discord for making me post this! Though my brain is entirely to blame for writing this filth.

* * *

* * *

It all started innocently enough.

Anakin had a nightmare--again--and came to Obi-Wan's bedroom in the middle of the night, trembling faintly, their new bond full of fear, loss, and loneliness.

Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to turn him away. Anakin was still just a child, a nine-year-old who missed his mother, and who was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people who did not approve of him and his emotions.

So Obi-Wan moved over and patted the space beside him. His new padawan smiled at him shakily and lay down as far away from Obi-Wan as possible.

"Just tonight," Anakin said, his voice both aggressively defensive and unsure.

"Sleep, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, his heart aching for this strange, prickly boy who seemed brash and vulnerable at the same time.

It was the first night of the many that they shared a bed. Within the next month, Anakin became comfortable enough with Obi-Wan to snuggle up to him.

Obi-Wan knew he should not be allowing this--should not be allowing the boy to simply transfer his attachment from his mother to Obi-Wan--but once again, Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to say no. To his shame, Anakin wasn't the only one getting attached.

It was two months into Anakin's padawanship that it happened for the first time.

It was an unusually hot night on the planet they had a diplomatic mission on. Obi-Wan decided to sleep shirtless, unlike his padawan, who seemed completely comfortable in such heat.

He woke up in the middle of the night from a very strange sensation.

Confused, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared.

Anakin was... sucking on his right nipple, making unhappy, frustrated noises in his sleep.

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan choked out.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, his confusion clear in the Force. "Master? What--" He flushed, realizing where his mouth was, and nearly fell out of the bed in his haste to get away. "I'm sorry, Master! I didn't mean to!"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. Go back to sleep, Anakin."

Sleep didn't come easily to them, the air between them too awkward with unspoken questions, but they fell asleep eventually.

But it happened again, and again, and again, with Anakin managing to latch onto Obi-Wan's small nipples in his sleep. Obi-Wan tried to ignore what that meant, tried to ignore the fact that Anakin barely ate his meals, but a few months later, he noticed that his nipples started feeling unusually tender. They itched.

Obi-Wan paid it little mind until one day he took a look in the mirror and noticed that his chest wasn't quite as flat as it had been. It became clear that a trip to the Halls of Healing was no longer avoidable.

"You are starting to lactate, Obi-Wan," Healer Che said after examining him.

Obi-Wan gave her an unimpressed look and crossed his arms over his--much fuller--chest. "That is rather obvious," he said dryly. "I want to know why."

Master Che looked thoughtful. "Although you are on suppressants, they are designed to suppress your pheromones and heat, not your omega instincts and hormones. You have a child in your care who clearly craves the comfort of nursing, and your body is responding to it."

Obi-Wan glared at her. He had been able to guess that much himself. "But Anakin is not my child," he said uncomfortably. "And I was under the impression that he was too old to be nursed."

Healer Che gave him a pinched look. "At times like this, I wish the Jedi had actually taught the omegas and alphas in the Order about their biology." She sighed. "Outside the Order, it is quite normal for children to be nursed by their omega mother or older omega siblings until their teenage years. Considering the boy's poor background, it is likely that he is used to getting his sustenance from his mother's milk. Of course, to nurse a child, there should normally be blood relation, but it is not necessary. As long as you care for the child, your body will respond to the child's need and produce the hormones needed for lactation. Your prolactin levels show that you will start lactating very soon, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan tried not to blush. "Is there a way to stop it?" he said.

Healer Che frowned. "I can give you drugs that will stop lactation, but they will only mess with your reproductive system further, which is not desirable. Your suppressants might fail when you least expect it."

Obi-Wan grimaced. That was omegas' worst fear.

"Frankly, I think you should follow your body's instincts and nurse him," the healer said. "It will not hurt anyone. It will only strengthen your Master-Padawan bond."

Obi-Wan stared at her in confusion. "Nurse him? Would it not... cause attachment?"

The healer gave him a flat look. "I think if you started lactating because of your padawan's need, it is a little too late to worry about attachment, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan ducked his head in discomfort.

"Besides," Che said. "Your padawan's hormone levels indicate that he will most likely present as an alpha. They usually grow out of it as soon as they present--so when he is twelve or thirteen."

And that was that.

As Healer Che predicted, Obi-Wan started lactating two days later.

That night, when Anakin started nuzzling against his nipples in his sleep, Obi-Wan's chest wasn't empty.

It was the strangest feeling, pleasant and warm, a tingling rush from his neck to where Anakin was suckling. Each pull relaxed Obi-Wan further, until he was breathing evenly, basking in the emotions of contentment, safety, and well-being in their bond.

It felt... natural. He was finally taking care of his padawan and giving Anakin what he needed. He was a good omega.

Obi-Wan pushed the strange thought into the Force. He might follow his omega instincts in this, but he refused to _be_ a creature of instinct.

He would do what he must to take care of his padawan--until Anakin stopped needing this comfort.

Surely Healer Che was right and this phase wouldn't last long.

***

Healer Che was wrong.

***

_Nine years later_

"Master, I'm hungry," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shot him a flat look. "Not now, Padawan," he said evenly, ignoring the way his chest suddenly felt heavier in response to Anakin's words. "We are in the middle of important negotiations, in case you failed to notice."

Anakin scowled. "But I'm hungry," he said, his blue eyes flicking down to Obi-Wan's chest. He licked his lips.

His face rather warm, Obi-Wan looked away, hoping no one at the negotiation table noticed where his insolent padawan was looking at. Unfortunately, the swell of Obi-Wan's chest was noticeable even through the numerous layers of Jedi tunics. The older Anakin got, the more insatiable his appetite became, and Obi-Wan's body responded accordingly, producing so much milk that his full chest was impossible to hide.

The negotiations seemed to last forever. It didn't help that no matter how much Obi-Wan shielded himself from Anakin, his padawan's hunger was loud and clear in their bond, making his chest swell with milk, and it was becoming very uncomfortable.

When the negotiations were paused for a lunch break, Obi-Wan all but stormed out of the room, beyond irritated with Anakin. This was getting out of hand.

"If you continue to behave like that, Padawan, this will have to stop," he said sternly as Anakin dragged him into the nearest empty room.

Anakin scoffed, his eyes on Obi-Wan's chest as his hands made quick work of Obi-Wan's numerous layers. "You want this as badly as I do, Master," he said confidently, jerking the loose collar of Obi-Wan's undershirt down until one full breast popped out of it. Anakin's gaze darkened. "Force, Master. I love your tits," he said reverently, his big hand squeezing the plump flesh.

Obi-Wan made a weak sound, his nipples aching.

When Anakin's mouth finally closed on the nipple, Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin moaned, sucking hard. His other hand squeezed Obi-Wan's left breast through his undershirt, massaging it with confident, proprietary movements as he sucked on Obi-Wan's right nipple, making rumbling, contented noises around it.

Obi-Wan had to bite his own hand to stop himself from moaning, but his other hand buried in his padawan's short hair, pulling Anakin tighter against his chest. The feeling of Anakin's mouth on his nipple was incredible, more intimate than any other act Obi-Wan had ever engaged in. To his shame, Anakin was right: he did want this as badly as Anakin did. After years of this exquisite intimacy, Obi-Wan couldn't imagine giving it up.

But he would have to. He should have already done it years ago. Obi-Wan was perfectly aware that the Council disapproved that he was still nursing Anakin. _A sign of deep attachment, it is_ , Master Yoda had said recently, shaking his head.

It had made Obi-Wan ashamed, but he knew the Council couldn't interfere: nursing one's padawan was an ancient tradition that wasn't forbidden by the Code. Except it usually stopped when the padawan presented. Anakin presented years ago, when he was eleven.

 _He's early, but it is not abnormal_ , Master Che had said when it happened. _Considering that he spends so much time around an unmated omega he isn't related to, it isn't surprising._

No, it wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the arousal Anakin started to feel during the nursing. Obi-Wan could sense it as clearly as if it were his own.

It had made Obi-Wan uncomfortable at first, but he had ignored it, since Anakin didn't attempt to do anything inappropriate.

It was probably just a physical reaction a young teenager couldn't help, Obi-Wan had told himself. Surely it would pass once Anakin became older.

Except it hadn't passed.

Anakin was eighteen now, a man rather than a boy, his body tall and muscular, dwarfing Obi-Wan's slimmer body, but he still got inappropriately aroused every time he sucked Obi-Wan's nipples.

They didn't talk about it, but the issue was... rather hard to ignore, pun intended, when Anakin was pressed so tightly against him. He could feel the big, hot bulge pressed against his hip as Anakin sucked on his breast.

"Enough, the other," Obi-Wan bit out. His other breast was so full it started hurting very much. Just the thought of having Anakin's mouth on that nipple made him leak--in both senses of the word.

" _So impatient, Master_ ," Anakin said through the bond, his mental voice full of amusement.

Obi-Wan glared at him. Granted, the effect was rather ruined when he was making small, pleasure-filled sounds as his padawan was sucking on his breast, but still.

"Pull the other tit out, Master."

"Stop calling my chest that," Obi-Wan said stiffly even as he pulled the other breast out of the confines of his undershirt.

Anakin's gaze darkened at the sight. "Force, you have the most gorgeous tits I've ever seen, Master."

Obi-Wan's face felt hot. "Cease ogling my chest, Anakin, and proceed before we have to return to negotiations." He lifted his full left breast with his hand, offering it to his padawan.

His gaze glassy, Anakin licked the pink nipple before latching onto it. Obi-Wan groaned in relief and pleasure, his legs falling open.

Anakin made a growling sound around his nipple, shoving a hard hip between his legs, his hands slipping down to lift Obi-Wan up. The rigid bulge of his cock pressed against Obi-Wan's aching core, and Obi-Wan whimpered, his eyes slipping shut.

"Anakin, no," he tried weakly. "This is improper."

"Bantha shit," Anakin said between suckles. "Come on, Master. I can _smell_ you. I can feel how slick you are. You're leaking through your clothes. Let me put my cock in you. I'll make it good for you, Master, I promise."

Obi-Wan's head was spinning from arousal and pleasure. "You are my padawan," he tried, clinging to his sanity, even though his whole world seemed to narrow to Anakin's hot mouth on his nipple and Anakin's hard cock pressed against his hole.

"Exactly," Anakin said, covering his chest with greedy kisses. "You're my Master. Mine. Your tits, your wet hole--you're mine, Master. Let me do this." He ground his cock between Obi-Wan's cheeks, holding him up with the Force alone. His immense power in the Force shouldn't have aroused Obi-Wan, but to his shame, it only made him wetter, reminding him that Anakin was no longer a little boy but a man, a powerful Jedi close to his Knighting.

"You know you want to, Master. You know it'll feel amazing. I'll suck on your tits and fuck you so good--"

"No," Obi-Wan said weakly, his body grinding down on Anakin's cock, his pulsing core so hungry for it he could barely think. Anakin was his padawan. It was unthinkable. He should not even be imagining it. But he did imagine. He imagined pulling Anakin's cock out and sinking onto it, _finally_ , sating the need inside him. It would feel so good, having Anakin's cock filling the emptiness, the ache, the hunger in him.

"Force, you're soaking wet, Master." Anakin sucked on his breasts, alternating between his nipples. "I can feel it through our clothes. Let me inside you. We both need it." Anakin ground his hard cock against his aching hole and Obi-Wan moaned, weak and needy.

"All right," he gave in. "Just once. And it will not change anything, Padawan."

"Of course," Anakin agreed so quickly Obi-Wan had his doubts he had even heard him at all.

It took Anakin only a few moments to pull down their pants. Pushing Obi-Wan against the wall, he lifted him with the Force until the fat cock head pressed against Obi-Wan's leaking hole. Breathing raggedly, Anakin shifted his hips--

Obi-Wan cried out, grabbing Anakin's shoulder as he was impaled on his thick cock.

Anakin groaned against his ear. "So kriffing tight, Master. So slick for me." He pulled out and slammed in, making them both moan. "Force, you feel so good, Master."

"Cease talking, Anakin," Obi-Wan ground out, unable to believe this was really happening. Was he really allowing his barely legal padawan such liberties? But the thick cock inside him was very much real, as was the forbidden pleasure it brought him with every powerful thrust.

Obi-Wan tried not to make any sounds, painfully aware that they were in a foreign ministry, on an important diplomatic mission. What would the Keidorians think of the Jedi and the Republic if they caught a Jedi Master getting fucked by his own Padawan? The scandal, the mortification of it would be unimaginable.

But then Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's left breast up and angled his head down to suck on his nipple in time with his thrusts, and Obi-Wan lost all control, his walls clenching around the thick length in him, moans slipping out of his parted mouth.

Force, a pleasure so intense shouldn't be possible. The girth of Anakin's cock shouldn't be so satisfying.

"Master, you're on suppressants, right?" Anakin gritted out, driving into him again, and again, his thrusts becoming a little erratic.

Obi-Wan managed an affirmative noise that probably sounded like a moan.

"I wanna knot you, Master."

"No," Obi-Wan managed, no matter how much the thought of being stretched on Anakin's knot made him ache with want. Knotting was forbidden. Casual physical relationships might be allowed, but knotting was for mates, not for Jedi. "No, Anakin, no knotting."

Anakin growled, his muscles locking up. He buried his nose against Obi-Wan's scent gland and breathed deeply, clearly trying to control himself and failing, his cock moving faster and faster in Obi-Wan, the obscene slick sounds filling the room.

"No knotting, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, gripping Anakin's braid. "Your cock is enough."

Anakin groaned, his hips pistoning in and out, harder and faster, until all Obi-Wan could focus on was his padawan's cock in him, until he was coming, squeezing around it, his moans loud and shameless.

Anakin shuddered and pulled out, coming against Obi-Wan's hole instead of inside it, a growl ripping out of his throat.

Obi-Wan stared dazedly at the ceiling as his padawan panted against his neck. Feeling his slick and Anakin's seed running down his legs, Obi-Wan ruminated on his failures as a Master.

"This can never happen again, Anakin," he said, trying to sound stern.

Anakin scented Obi-Wan's throat, his pheromones thick in the air, possessive and proprietary. "Of course, Master," he said, kissing his neck.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

He _would_ push Anakin away. 

After a moment.


End file.
